fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quilt of Hathor
|season=1 |number=19 |image=File:The Quilt of Hathor title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 7, 1988 |writer=Janet MacLean |director=Timothy Bond |previous=Brain Drain |next=The Quilt of Hathor: The Awakening }} "The Quilt of Hathor" is the nineteenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot While searching for a cursed quilt in a reclusive, anti-modern religious community, Ryan falls in love and joins a religious sect. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Quilt of Hathor that lets the owner kill others in their dreams. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Scott Paulin as Reverend Josiah Grange *Kate Trotter as Effie Stokes *Diego Matamoros as Matthew *David Lawrence Brown as Elder Fraser *Helen Carscallen as Sarah Good *Carolyn Dunn as Laura Grange *Araby Lockhart as Elder Florence *Rebecca Lamb as Dlana Rowland *Patricia Strelioff as Jane Spring Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by Janet MacLean *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Rob MacDonald - Electrician *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Nancy Eagles - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583351/ The Quilt of Hathor] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes